


【佐鸣】《再会啦，再会》

by bitterriver



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24715843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitterriver/pseuds/bitterriver
Summary: 非典型性小王子故事，非典型性童话。1w5，写到失去意识。关键词：行星，旅行，大人，孩子，花，蛇，伤口，驯养，离别，飞行员，声音。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Kudos: 11





	【佐鸣】《再会啦，再会》

《再会啦，再会》

宇智波佐助住在一个很小很小的星球上。

啊，可千万不要误会，他的星球比我们所想要贫瘠的多，毕竟宇智波的星球们都渐渐陨落了。  
佐助的星球上没有玫瑰花，没有猴面包树，倒是有很多座死火山。美丽的景观都在其他星球上——不过，这对一个年幼的、七岁的孩子来说无足轻重，反而减轻了日常打理植物与照料星球的负担。  
每天晚上，宇智波佐助都会深吸一口气，鼓起脸颊吐出豪火球，加热一座火山内部的岩浆，用它来照亮与驱寒。  
有时他的火球吐得远一些，就会绕着星球转上一圈。温热的火星从他身后追上来。  
夜晚，宇智波佐助躺在自己的星球上，抬起头看夜里的星星。年幼的他知道，父母死后都在那里，在远方。而他那原本温柔、后来却教他去仇恨什么的哥哥，现在也正乘着某个运转的星球在银色的河流里飘荡。  
宇智波鼬留下的问题至今还在佐助的脑袋里盘旋：  
强大是什么？爱是什么？恨是什么？  
这个世界上其他的人在哪里？我的道路在哪里？  
他呆在这座星球上，但是没有人会来拜访他，没有人告诉他答案。  
七岁的一天，宇智波佐助决定独自去星际旅行。父母曾经送给两张他银河铁道车列的车票，让他在别的星球交到朋友时一起去看牛奶般的天河。可惜佐助没有朋友，估计以后也不会有了——毕竟按他哥哥的告诫，他将杀死自己最好的朋友，以变得强大。  
佐助思考应该怎样摆脱这话语定下的命运：  
他要找到其他变得强大的方法，尽量不要杀死朋友；或者找到变得强大的方法，同时不要结交朋友。  
佐助决定好了，他要去寻找答案。他熄灭了所有火山，乘着千鸟——迁鸟，每年迁徙的候鸟们出发了。  
他拎着一个背包，里面空无一物。他身穿带有宇智波家纹的衣服，正是那个孤独的、小小的红白团扇。  
怀着所有的疑问，像一张空白的纸，年幼的孩子终于决定到世界的星球上去看看。

宇智波佐助到达的第一个星球是个热闹的世界。他在这里学会了厌弃和失望。  
人们看到他，认识他，于是就叫嚷起来。  
“啊哟——是宇智波的小鬼！”  
“看那团扇图案就知道了。”  
“你要向你那哥哥好好学习呀，哈哈。”  
他们打着酒嗝聊着天，开怀大笑。  
“为强大——我们，干杯！”  
佐助本意想去一个有更多生命的世界，以期认识更多同龄人，不想星球上住着许多同他父亲有共性的男人。  
佐助一言不发地走开了。  
他心想，或许世界越大就越糟糕……我根本不可能和这种大人成为朋友。也难怪，在这个星球上没有孩子。大人们收集酒瓶，就像收集杂碎的一地鸡毛。  
他们只是在那里喝酒和幻想。他们喜欢赞扬我的名字，宇智波，但是他们完全不理解我们的痛苦。  
他们先认识这个名号，却从未看见过本质的东西——但是，本质到底是什么呢？  
宇智波佐助痛苦地想到。  
不过他不知道的是，这些大人不仅虚心假意，懒懒洋洋，同时又崇尚权力。他们还反过来压迫性地期望他——宇智波佐助作为宇智波的末裔理应变得很强大，征服无数星球，掌握一切力量。而后宇智波要为他们所用。  
是的，他的离开是正确的。这些大人，他们既没有同孩子成为朋友的可能性，也无法告诉孩子如何变得强大的答案。

宇智波佐助很快来到了第二个星球上。这个星球很小，但比自己原来的居所大上一些，漫山遍野空无一人，只是开满了花。  
他不知道这些花的品种，对于美丽本身也没有概念。只是从来没有见到过这样多的花儿，一时之间对着它们走了神。  
花儿们睁开眼睛，看到了宇智波的孩子，惊叹起来：“啊呀！真是好漂亮的孩子！”  
“我喜欢你！”  
“我也喜欢你！”  
他们赞美他：他黑发青睐，如此白净，尚且年幼，却有特殊的漂亮。  
佐助却摇头：“我不明白。”他说：“喜欢是什么？你们为什么喜欢我呢？”  
“因为你是美的。”  
“美又是什么？它是强大的吗？”  
“强大的东西就不美了。”  
一簇娇滴滴的深红绣球叹息道，落下了露样的泪。  
“强大的也可以是美的。”  
白色野菊小声反驳，却害怕被当作异类。  
花儿们吵嚷起来。他们力图给出一个完美的答案，以期让佐助留下，可他们产生了分歧。他们同是花儿却无法说服彼此，正如他们无法让渡彼此对于宇智波佐助的所有权。  
我算是听懂了，佐助心想。  
“可是，我本来就不是属于你们任何一个人的。”他直接指明了这一点。  
闹哄哄的花儿们瞬间哑然噤声，而后又爆发出更为吵闹的声响。在馥郁的气息因为爆炸的意见袭来之时，佐助离开了。他不但没有得到关于“强大”的界定，更知晓了两种他无法理解的概念的存在：“美”和“喜欢”。  
真是太奇怪了，疑惑越来越多。这个星球上的他们说喜欢我，可这并没有让我感到认可与快乐，因为他们自己都没有办法解释对于我的喜欢。  
他自言自语：“请让我到一个正常一点的星球上吧。”

宇智波佐助偶然路过了宇智波饲养猫的星球。他给这些猫儿们带来了木天蓼。  
“宇智波的孩子啊……”  
第三天，一只狐狸样的猫忽然说道。  
“你不能一直和我们呆在一起，也不能一直一个人呆着。”  
“是的，猫婆婆也这么说。”  
“去找朋友吧！”  
“去变得强大起来吧。”  
“走吧，走吧，宇智波！再见！”  
猫儿们伸出爪子，再度把宇智波送上了候鸟的脊背。  
“忘记我们吧，宇智波。”  
“再会，再会。我们孤独而勇敢的宇智波。”

宇智波佐助来到了第四个星球，他遇到了一个可以沟通的人。  
一个戴着面罩与护额，只露出一只眼睛的银发家伙，手里拿着一本书，蹲在树上入迷地阅读。  
“你在读什么？”  
“是个小鬼啊，”银发的成年人头也不抬，“难怪不太礼貌。”  
“对不起。”  
“这个，小孩子不能读。”银发男人挥了挥手里的书。  
“为什么不能读？”  
“等你长大了再说。”  
“小孩子和大人有什么区别？”  
“没有什么区别。”  
“为什么我不能读？”佐助重复。  
男人动了动，翻了一页书。  
“好吧，那就是大人要强大一些。”  
“小孩子就不强大了吗？”  
“没有人强大。”  
“为什么？”  
那个银发男人似乎终于受到了干扰，他从书后露出了半张脸来。由于脸挡得严严实实，他所有的情感只会从那一只眼睛当中流露出来。  
佐助感受到，这个男人被打搅了阅读手上的书，因而有些不高兴，但是他没有生气，只是无奈却也温柔地看着他。  
“好久没有碰到这么执着的小鬼了。”他说，“来从我这里抢铃铛吧，如果中午之前拿不到，就让我一个人在这里看书，如果抢到了——那也没有奖励。”  
佐助当然没有抢到。  
他忽然明白眼前的男人相比于自己，是强大的。  
“送你一份告别的礼物。”男人说，“你有一双特殊的眼睛，它们有强大的资质和潜能。去努力吧。在刚刚抢铃铛之时，我已经教会了你一些技能，附着在你的手与眼睛之上。”  
“我之所以知道，是因为我也有那种眼睛，不过，只有一只。”  
佐助还想问些什么。  
“就到这里了，小鬼，我要看书了。”那只外露的眼睛弯了起来，这才让人知道他大概是笑着的，“其实你找错了人，我想我也无法解答强大的定义到底为何……但是如果你学会运用那双眼睛，大概就能强大一些吧。”  
“不过，那肯定不是终极的答案。”  
“因为会伤害到伙伴的强大，并不能称为真正的强大。”  
他很快又把头埋进书里。佐助也就看不清他的表情了。  
但是我能认同他的话。佐助心想，而且，至少他不会像其他大人一样故弄玄虚。可惜我没有朋友，我没法深刻理解他最后那句话。

宇智波佐助又来到了一处被白雪覆盖的星球，这里几乎空无一物。细雪在风中飘扬。  
“有人吗？”  
“请问有人吗？”  
“没有人在这里。”  
的确，没有人回答我。  
佐助自问自答。  
风呜呜地吹着。  
细雪之中缓缓凝结出了许多扇镜子，他转身去看，数到了整整三十七个宇智波佐助。  
有些是他的正面，有些是他的后脑勺，有些是背后小小的团扇。  
只有他自己，或他的一部分。  
“真是孤独啊。”  
哭泣的声音从他的身体里发出来。

可是，另一个陌生少年的声音忽然出现了，轻轻地飘荡在风雪中，重复佐助的话。  
“真是孤独啊。”  
“你是，我也是。”  
“我们都是。”  
“快去找让自己变的有意义的人吧。”  
“真是孤独啊。”  
宇智波佐助很久没有想要哭泣的感觉了。  
他看着三十七个年幼的自己，离开了这个白色的、让他想要哭泣的地方。  
真是孤独啊。

跋涉了一些并无特色的星球后，佐助来到了一处让他体感不太好的星球上。  
这星球上住着一个像蛇一样的、苍白的男人，在典籍与奇形怪状的实验器材中痴迷地研究着什么。佐助自一落地，便感到脚下都是游动的生物在活动。  
男人发出笑声。  
“我知道你会来。”  
佐助不知道该不该同他打招呼。人的气质是外显的。他之所以向之前的银发男子追问到底，是因为感知到对方的气场。眼前的人却让人却步。  
“我也知道你想变得强大。”  
“你怎么知道？”  
“因为我认识你的哥哥。你和他……”  
佐助默不作声了。  
“你在读什么？”佐助只好问道。  
“这是我的研究。”  
“什么研究？”  
“研究科学不可思议的力量。”  
“它是强大的吗？”  
“是的。”男人伸出舌头，“这是我所追求的东西。你会明白的。”  
“那你现在进行的研究，是为了干什么？”  
“为了让我吐出蛇。”  
“为什么要吐出蛇？”  
“为了让蛇吐出剑。”  
“为什么让蛇吐出剑？”  
“……我也可以吐出剑，蛇也可以吐出我。”  
这还真没意思，佐助想，换我直接学习用剑就行了。显然每个人对强大的定义是不同的，到目前为止，没有人能完全解释清楚。  
佐助决定离开了，这地方阴冷黑暗，让他不舒服。不想他转过身去，脖子后刺痛了一下。他看不到脖子后的地方，摸上去似乎多了些什么，像一道印记。  
“如果有一天你需要的话，我相信你会来找我——来寻求强大之道的。我很想要得到你。”  
男人说：“那时候告诉蛇就行了，你会得到你的道路与答案。这是我送你的一把钥匙。”  
“再见吧。”他低下头，继续着他狂热与痴迷的研究。

宇智波佐助造访的倒数第二颗星球很小。这个星球只放的下一张宽敞的办公桌，其余地方塞满了厚厚的文件与公文。  
刚来的时候，这里几乎无处下脚。星球上工作的主人案牍劳形，整日吃杯面。可意识到有不速之客时，他周身焕发出了温暖的气息。他给小孩子挪出了地方，款待他，就像每个孩子第一次招待到家来的客人一样。  
正是在这个星球上，佐助碰到了旅途中认识的、最喜欢的人。  
——一个留金色短发的男人从公文中抬起头。  
他穿着白色的袍子，有一双很蓝的眼睛。这让他看起来是纯净的。  
“啊，真是好久没有人来啦！”  
他邀请佐助坐在一沓废纸垒成的板凳上。  
他邀请佐助品尝不同种类的速食拉面。  
（真抱歉，星球的临时仓库里只有这个，佐助走的时候半个背包里都塞满了杯面，但他不忍心说其实自己没那么喜欢。）  
“真是了不起呀！我和你这么大的时候，也喜欢星际旅行。”  
佐助同他讲完了自己迄今为止的旅程，问男人：“可为什么你现在不去了？”  
“因为要工作。”  
“人为什么要工作？”  
“这是我的责任。”  
“责任是什么？”  
“是我有了梦想以后应运而生的东西。它们是一体的。”  
真有趣。佐助想，他路上碰到过许多疲于奔命的人们，在他们身上从未见过这样热情。而且这个男人是那么真诚，让人情不自禁信任他。  
“你愿意付出一切？”  
“因为这样才是强大的。虽然很累……”  
“不过，小朋友，告诉我，你为什么一个人闲逛？”  
“只是旅行……”  
“你在找什么？”  
“请你告诉我吧。”  
“请相信我。”  
“我想要变得强大起来。”终于，佐助小声说，“我的哥哥告诉我，这需要杀死最好的朋友。但我还没有最好的朋友。”  
“不，不是这样的。”  
男人听罢严肃起来。他迈过小山丘般的文件，磕磕绊绊走到佐助面前，完全蹲了下来，好与宇智波的眼睛平视。佐助这才发现他颊边猫须一般的痕。  
“我愿意成为你的朋友。”  
佐助抬起头看他，忍不住学着男人的样子，慢慢笑起来。  
“你要相信，真正的强大，用眼睛是看不见的。”  
他轻轻碰了碰佐助眼睛的上方的皮肤，看他那双黑色的眼眸：“你不用杀死谁。看，你的眼睛，未来会拥有很了不起的力量，可是你不能期待用它们看到一切。毕竟真正的强大，只能用心去感受。”  
佐助没有完全明白男人的意思。  
只是这一刻，他很想用手摸摸男人的脸，于是捏住了他的鼻梁。  
男人又笑了。他说：“听我的，真正的强大……”  
佐助跟着他重复道：“真正的强大……”  
“用眼睛是看不见的……”  
“用眼睛是看不见的……”  
“要学会用心去感受。”  
“要学会用心去感受。”  
“相信你所相信的。”  
“相信你所相信的。”  
“我会祝福你。”  
“我会祝福你……”  
佐助说：“我想留下来，想和你待在一起。”  
男人拍了拍佐助的手：“小朋友，我也喜欢你，我想看着你变的强大。可是你知道，我必须得走了，大人批完了公文以后还有数不尽的会议要开。五分钟后，西南方将划过流星雨，我将收到他们的消息，我马上要出发了。”  
“我们相见的不是时候。”  
“等你长大了，或许就是时候了。”  
“如果可以，我真不想做个大人。”他埋怨。  
这也让他显得很可爱、真实、鲜活。生命就是这样的存在。  
男人马上就要走了。  
他说：“让我抱抱你吧，小朋友，我们将在未来再会。”  
佐助第一次拥抱了家人以外的人，紧紧地抱在一起。他听到另一个生命的心跳，用他自己的心听到了。男人是那么强大，却也那么温柔。  
“真正的强大，用眼睛是看不见的，要学会用心去感受。”佐助默念道。

天空西南方出现了陨落的光。穿白袍的男人踏上了另一场旅途。  
佐助同他约定好了，未来会再相见。佐助也继续着他的旅程，去寻找“强大”的另解去了。  
期间他这样想：  
我喜欢这个大人。我从来没有看到过这样蓝的眼睛。其实他不像个大人，更像个孩子，他和那些家伙们不一样。他给了与我哥哥所传达的、恰恰相反的东西，这使我对“强大”有了新的理解。不光如此，我还想认识小时候的他，我们一定能成为很好的朋友。  
“要相信你所相信的。”他再次对自己说道。  
宇智波佐助又启程了，这次，他来到了一个庞大的星球。

“……所以……这些就是你落在地球以前的事情。”  
漩涡鸣人说道，累得闷哼一声。年轻的飞行员戴着空军护目镜，用它别住散落在额头前的刘海，现在他正捣鼓着一堆工具检修他的飞机。  
他爬到机舱内看了一眼，仪表盘还是纹丝不动。  
护镜的绑带后面留着两根长长的黑带子，随风飘来飘去。  
年幼的宇智波佐助坐在旁边的一段小陡崖上，他视力良好，正在帮助飞行员先生找寻掉在沙子里的零件，或是他忘了放在哪里的工具。这几天他就干这些事情，顺便和飞行员聊天。  
他默数，这是他旅程中遇到的第三个金头发，可能是最后一个了。  
在降落地球后的数天，宇智波佐助起初没有遇到任何一个人。这是荒无人烟的沙漠，直到走出无人区，他才遇到了新鲜的生命，以及非常重要的……  
佐助的脑海里浮现出铁路、森林、麦子、鲜花，还有一条金色的尾巴。  
这时，他听到下面年轻的飞行员叫道：啊不修了不修了，今天先休息吧！太阳都要沉下去了，我们要看不清楚了。  
佐助想要站起来，但是他知道，这没有必要。飞行员会走到断崖边上，张开手臂，轻轻环住七岁的孩子，把他从高处抱下来，然后放到地上。佐助搂着他的脖子，看到他颊边也有猫须一般的痕。  
“今天也谢谢你啦，我亲爱的小朋友！”漩涡鸣人总是笑得很开心。他把掉下来的护镜往上扶一扶，拍拍佐助的肩膀。  
佐助心想，他是我的第三个朋友。  
你看，虽然参了军，可他还不算个大人，顶多十七八岁……有时傻里傻气，比一般的孩子还要傻里傻气。不过我喜欢他。  
我知道他快要成年了，因此很难不受到一些糟糕大人的影响……不过我相信他。  
宇智波佐助还不是很会使用他的眼睛，运用他的心也不太熟练。但是只要他用心去看眼前的人时，就会看见温暖。他相信眼前的人：但凡是他遇到的有金发的家伙，都很强大。  
“真正的强大……”有一个声音回响在耳畔。  
到现在，他还是会时不时想起同他做约定的男人，或是那条毛茸茸的尾巴。他总忍不住笑起来。

夜晚，宇智波佐助用火球点亮飞行员搭起的柴火。  
佐助背包里的杯面已经少了一大半，其中一部分是飞行员吃掉的。佐助其实不用吃那么多东西。不过他的确没想到，在那个小小星球上的补给，延续到了今天这个时刻。  
他和飞行员躺在帐篷外，看头顶的星空。他指给他看，自己的星球在天河的某一端。它很小。  
“上面其实什么也没有。”佐助说，“火从前面流出去，会从身后赶上来。”  
他还向飞行员倾吐了许多，今晚讲到了讨厌的大人们。  
“但我知道有些人，即使长大了，也还是像个孩子。所以孩子可以和他做朋友。”佐助说。  
“我也快要成为一个讨厌的大人了。”鸣人把手枕在脑袋后面，躺在地上。  
“你不像。”佐助说，他的脸忽然红了。  
自从走过麦田、遇到那个金毛的家伙后，他不自觉就学会了脸红。  
“嘿嘿，谢谢你，你还真是个奇怪的家伙。”  
“可是我觉得，有些孩子也不像真正的孩子。”鸣人坐起身。  
他接着说：  
“在我和你这样大的时候，我的确常常做些恶作剧。我会给石像刷上颜料，在考试的时候写上不一样的答案，会模仿老师，会把飞机开到沙漠里……高兴的时候，我不用筷子吃饭。难过的时候，我到河边哭，没有人来看我。有的时候，大人和孩子们哄堂大笑，更多的时候，他们指责我破坏了秩序。可是，‘秩序’到底是什么？  
“当他们按着那些，不知道是什么的‘秩序’走的时候，他们就接受不了其他答案。为什么大人物的石像只能是完美的？为什么为了涂满卷子，作弊也在所不辞？为什么最后我们变得越来越像？一样的人呆在一起，真的可以成为朋友吗？  
“我有时好像能听到，他们也不全然这样想。有些人拿着’小孩不能看的书籍’，光明正大地阅读；有些人说人们不该读，就把它私藏起来读。有些小孩子从小就不是孩子了，有些大人却永远有孩子的心。  
“我会变成一个糟糕的大人吗？”  
已经在地球上看到了更多东西的宇智波佐助，现在也没有办法回答鸣人，他只能说：“大家是一样的。”  
他总觉得在很久以前星球上遇到的男人，或许可以说些什么。可是世界上总有着解不开的谜，它们是人们自己造就的。  
夜晚，他们钻进帐篷里。沙漠很冷，年幼的小孩子靠着另一个还未成年的大孩子。两个人很快睡着了。

年幼的孩子遇到飞行员之前，在沙漠流浪了很长时间。  
“你已经走了足够多的地方啦。”一个细细长长的声音曾经这样对他说道。  
这是一个有月光的夜晚，为了拿到地球上的木天蓼（他想，自己返程时还是会拜访宇智波养猫的星球的），宇智波佐助第一次受了伤，他体会到了疼痛的滋味，于是躺在断墙下面休息。  
“你受伤了吧？”那声音问道。  
“请你让我咬一口吧，只要你愿意，我就会出现，用我的实体面对你。这或许也能了却你和那个大人的愿望。”声音接着道：“受伤可是很痛苦的事情。但是如果你愿意把身体交给我，就能免去诸多痛苦。”  
“我知道你是什么。”佐助说，“你是一条蛇。”  
沙漠里回荡起嘶嘶的声音。  
“谢谢你，你走吧。”  
“但如果你需要的话，随时可以找到我。”蛇说。  
“生命很脆弱。但只要一口……只要一口，你就永远不会孤独了。你将强大，又能拥有朋友。”

宇智波佐助顺着铁轨行走，路过了沙漠中的一片森林。  
因为铁路是人修建的，所以总有人被装在铁箱子里旅行，从这个方向运到那个方向，或从那个方向运到那个方向。  
佐助沿着铁轨走，就能看到更多人。但是他只能看到箱子里面一张张脸，没有办法同他们交流。  
他一共遇到了两百三十五次缓缓前进的箱子。  
他思考，两百三十五只箱子，里面会不会恰好有一次，刚好坐着同一个人呢？那个人会不会刚好看见箱子外走路的孩子，于是记住了那个小小的红白团扇呢？  
但是，从来没有。人们只是坐在箱子里低头做自己的事情。  
没有人打开窗户，同他打招呼说：  
“嘿！今天天气可真不错。那边那个家伙——我见过你——你好吗！”

路过森林的时候，他又遇到了花儿们，他们被篱笆围了起来。  
地球上的花儿们和那颗行星上的当然不是同一批，可是事态倒是相同的，花儿们看到了他，立刻开始炽烈的赞美。  
“看啊！又是个好漂亮的孩子！”  
“留下来吧！”  
“我们喜欢你。”  
我已经听过很多这样的话了。宇智波佐助想。  
花儿们想要留下他，因为他是漂亮的——刚好是花儿们喜欢的，或者说，是花儿们以为自己喜欢的。  
宇智波佐助决定离开了，留在这里对他而言毫无益处。  
“我不需要这些……你们的喜欢，能让我强大起来吗，能让我不再独自一人吗？”  
“到头来，我还是一个人。”  
他说道，再次离开了这些迷惘的花儿。  
真是孤独啊。  
我们都是这样。  
年轻的宇智波走了好远好远，来到一片柔软的青草地上。那地方靠近一条河。他趴在草地上，终于轻轻哭泣起来，他的背后有一团小小的、火焰一样的团扇。哭着哭着，他就睡着了。

这时候，一只狐狸出现了。  
“你在哭吗？”他过来，轻轻地嗅嗅宇智波佐助，用舌头舔舔他的耳朵。但是佐助睡着了。  
这是个和我很像的家伙呀，狐狸心想道。  
年轻的孩子动了一动，从草丛里爬起来了。狐狸被吓了一跳，跑走了。  
宇智波佐助想，是不是有谁在自己睡着时看着自己呢？他有这样的感觉，正被谁所注视着。只是那家伙已经躲起来了。  
他坐在河边，静静看着里面的影子。  
水面轻轻颤抖，河水里面多出了一个金色的团影。  
佐助揉揉眼睛，以为那是一团太阳的光，可是一看，是个奇怪的动物。而且，那家伙实打实正盯着自己看呢。  
“你是谁？”  
“是狐狸。”  
“你在看我吗？”  
“没有，我可没有在看你嘚吧哟。”  
佐助不禁转过头，看见了狐狸的样子。他不知道是不是所有狐狸都有这样特殊的毛色，橙而偏金，让他想要伸手去摸一摸，尤其是他那条毛茸茸的大尾巴。  
可是狐狸嘟起嘴偏过头，作势要走：“我可不是什么温柔的狐狸。我对你没有兴趣。”  
佐助第一次体会到有些好笑，又有些生气的情绪。  
这让他觉得又好玩，又在所难免的不服气。于是他迅速转回头，盯着水里自己的倒影，学着狐狸的样子说道：“我也对你没有兴趣。”  
狐狸大概没有想到佐助真的会这样回答，他停滞了一下，迅速钻进草丛，消失了。  
佐助又转过头，去看狐狸一闪而过的大尾巴。不知道为什么，他的脸上有些发热。他第一次学会了脸红。

第二天和第三条，狐狸都来了。  
他先是远远地看着佐助，而后慢慢靠近一些。佐助一直都知道。等到佐助自己终于忍不住回头去看他的时候，狐狸就会立刻消失。  
他们就这样进行着无声的交流。明明什么都没有发生——佐助当然没有变得更强大，也没有收到花儿们那样热情的赞美，可是他感觉心里面充盈起来了什么东西，好像涨起来的、升落期的河流。  
“喂——”  
终于有一天，狐狸忍不住说道：“你叫什么名字？”  
第一次有人这样问他，佐助没有忍住，弯起了嘴角。  
他们互相对视着，彼此都笑了。

“你有朋友吗？”  
“没有。”  
“我也没有。”  
“你是第一个。”  
“你也是。”  
“你平时做些什么？”  
狐狸蜷缩在树底下，树上绑了绳子连接的一片木板。他说：“玩这个。”又不好意思地偏偏头：“这是秋千。”  
佐助到那块绳子吊着的木板后面，狐狸敏捷地一跃就窜了上去。佐助很快就掌握了技巧，他掌握好时机，灵巧地推着狐狸的后背，那时手会捋过一大把柔顺的金毛。狐狸在秋千上越荡越高，高兴极了。  
“太——棒——了——呀吼！”  
佐助继续推他。  
“我没有朋友。当只有我自己的时候，不对，一直都只有我自己，”狐狸停下来时，他们交换了位置，“我只能荡这么高；但你来了以后，我就能荡这么这么这么高——”  
夜晚他们累了，不知不觉躺在一起，在草丛里面睡上一觉。

佐助喜欢拨弄狐狸的金毛，和他握手，挠他腹部柔软的肚皮，这实际上是欺负他。两个家伙常常最后笑倒在地上。  
狐狸很怕这一招，但又不得不服气：这是自己的弱点。  
在这段日子里，佐助越来越喜欢狐狸。他学会了怎么用自己的语言和肢体，自在地去表达许多情绪。他学会了把包里面的杯面分享出来，并且明白了，世界上不止一个家伙热衷于这种食物。他学会了把受过的伤给别人看，也学会了去处理别人的伤口。  
他学会了脸红，学会了打架，学会了真正的喜欢是什么——原来有时候，喜欢会被埋藏起来沉底。  
是的，并非所有的喜欢都要流于轻浮的语言。  
更重要的是，狐狸更像是他最久远的好朋友。  
他想起那个金发男人，他从他那里得到了温柔，以及“强大”的新解，可惜正如男人说的，他们“相见的不是时候”。而狐狸，与他同龄，和他说话时不必蹲下身才能彼此平视，也不必把他们的相见约定在未来。他们有一大块交集的时间，他们之间不存在一场突发状况的阻隔。  
此刻，他们的时间完完全全重合在一起，所有的动作可以同步，所有的默契都如此顺滑。

后来，宇智波佐助要离开了，是狐狸让他这样做的。  
“说实话，我有点想哭……”狐狸说。  
“为什么你让我走呢？”  
“我们明明是朋友。”  
“是的，我们明明是朋友。”  
“我舍不得你了，但是我不能这么说。没有办法，当你靠近我的时候，”狐狸说道，“你就‘驯养’了我。”  
“‘驯养’？那是什么意思？”  
“这是我所解释不清楚的事情，可是它偏偏落在了我的身上。”狐狸叹了口气，说道，“下面这些话，不是我说的。我们的先祖说过好多次，没想到轮到我了嘚吧哟。”

风的声音同狐狸的话语重叠起来，直接传入了宇智波佐助的心中：

这是真正的我们的心声，所以只有用心才能听见——不光去看，还有听。  
驯养，是一件被人类遗忘了很久的事情。意思就是：建立一种联系。  
在我看来，你只不过是一个小男孩，跟成千上万的男孩毫无两样。我不需要你，你也不需要我。对你来说我只不过是一只狐狸，跟成千上万的狐狸毫无两样。但是，你如果驯养了我，那么我们俩就彼此相互需要。对我来说，你是世界上独一无二的；我在你看来，也是世界上独一无二的……  
如果你驯养了我，我的生活就会充满阳光。我会听得出一种与众不同的脚步声。别的脚步声会使我往洞里钻，你的脚步声却像音乐一般，把我从洞里召唤出来。还有，你看！那边的麦田，你看见了吗？我不吃面包，麦子对我来说，一点也没用。麦田不能引起我什么联想，这真使人扫兴！但是，你有金色的头发——*¹

“等等，”狐狸忽然停下来，说道，“这次你是黑头发，不过……这不重要了。”

可是宇智波佐助已经明白了这段话的意思，他的胸中有他自己的想法在回响。这声音已经流淌出来，这样回答狐狸：  
我已经明白。就像这一次，真正有着金色毛发的是你，而不是我。所以如果我看到麦子，我就会想到你，因为你有着金色的模样。我想我也会喜欢麦子，甚至是风吹麦浪的沙沙声。但是实际上，这不是因为我“驯养”了你，而是因为你也“驯养”了我。在我们第一次遇见的时候，我们在河边看着对方，那一刻我们已经驯养了彼此。  
为什么你要在此刻向我告别呢？因为度过了这段日子，我们的时间就产生了分歧。我们要回到原来的轨道上，让一切持续进行下去。  
现在我明白了，为什么有人认识我以后向我告别，还告诉我“相见的不是时候”。这是因为我们的时间之间并不重合，没有人的时间能够永远完全重合，所以驯养之后并不是所有人能够永久在一起。我们的联系变成了伤口，就像为了木天蓼从树上摔下来时一样。

狐狸同样用胸口的声音回答他：  
是的，这正是驯养本身。  
如果可以的话，无论你跑到哪里，我一定会追逐上去，这属于我的本能，我的意志。当这种联系一旦被建立起来，我们就无法忍受离开彼此了。每当有一方离开，我们都会落泪。  
就像这样，在心里面好像有什么东西正在堆积起来……温暖而黏稠、有点喘不过气、正慢慢地揪紧起来的感觉。每当提到我们接下来的“离别”，我就会有这样的感受，而你也会这样。所以驯养这种联系，并不能保证我们一直在一起。是它带来的温柔和苦痛，把我们维系在一起。每当我们分开，就要重新靠近彼此。  
现在就不是时候。我们必须要分别了。就像你说的，我们彼此重合的时间线断裂了。但是，如果时间线重合起来，我们就会再次相见了。  
你在哭吗？

宇智波佐助说：“真是孤独啊。”  
他捡起背包，离开了这条河，离开了他的狐狸，留给他一个有着小小团扇的孤独背影。在他离开的反方向，他的狐狸朋友也孤身停在秋千边上，并且悄悄地啜泣起来。  
可是，我们并不后悔。  
下一次，下一次，我一定会去找你的。  
“再会啦，我的朋友，一定会的。”狐狸说，哭着打了一个嗝。

“再会……”  
宇智波佐助没有回头，因为他早已泪流满面。  
宇智波佐助来到了原先路过的花丛中，隔着篱笆，再次看到了那些花儿们。  
“孩子，你怎么哭了呀？”花儿问。  
“不要紧，哭了的你还是很漂亮。”  
这不重要，宇智波佐助想，你们早已……忘记了人的情感本应是怎样的感觉。

他用心里的声音和他们交流道：  
谢谢你们。  
其实，我已经听过很多这样的赞美了。每当我听到这些话，我都会疑惑。  
可是现在我已经明白，为什么我不需要你们，因为你们的赞美对于我来说是虚无的。你们说到“美”和“喜欢”，也许的确，我是你们喜欢的对象。但更有可能的是，我是你们以为自己喜欢的对象。因为当我问及为什么的时候，你们只能以沉默回应我。  
你们希望我留下来。可是，无法解释清楚的喜欢是无力的，更不可能变成你们要求我的权力。  
在我离开的时间里，我碰上了一个特殊的家伙，建立了一种特殊的联系。我们待在一起，分享彼此的快乐，为了离别难过的掉泪。事实上，只有曾经付出过一切，驯养了彼此，对于彼此来说，才能成为那个“独一无二”的存在。  
祝你们找到属于自己的“那个唯一”。不要再轻易喜欢上路过的人了。  
真是孤独啊。  
可是我们都是这样。  
我要走了，再见了。

这时候，有几朵花送来了他们的回复：  
谢谢你，亲爱的、漂亮的孩子。  
我们有自己的想法，并不能被那外界所赋予的命运所替代。所以，我们向这一片篱笆内发出的声音向你道歉。可惜篱笆，它常常缠绕住我们的声音，让我们没有办法说出话来。  
我们当中，有的花儿希望自己变得强大，用根啃噬着岩石，坚信总有一天那些束缚会碎裂。我们当中，有的花儿愿意为深爱的信仰付出一切，愿意用沉默回应永远得不到的美丽的人。可惜总有一些花儿的声音更大，便被先听见。温和的声音与意愿总是被淹没于其中。  
我们不会强求回应，我们也有我们的尊严与自我。  
所以，请你在听到纷杂的语言时，也用心听到我们的沉默。  
花儿并不需要所有的一切。我们首先是花儿，其次才会去爱别人。  
请你去吧，祝你一路光明。再见了。

再见了。  
宇智波佐助离开了森林，向之后的时间走去。

在沙漠里遇到飞行员，已经过去了很多天。距离同狐狸朋友分别，已经过去了很多天。距离和那个男人做了约定，已经过去了更多天。  
“你的飞机修的怎么样了？”宇智波佐助问道。  
十七岁的飞行员从机舱里爬出来：“进展艰难，最后一块装板合不上去了。而且……我们马上要没有水了。”  
“水可是很重要的啊。”漩涡鸣人接着说道，“我不希望我们渴死在这里。”  
“你也吃不上杯面了。”  
“那倒也是。”鸣人没有否认。  
宇智波佐助忽然说道：“有一天，我是会和你分别的。”  
鸣人正在费力地捣鼓着那处装板，没有听清楚佐助说了什么。  
十七岁的飞行员不像狐狸，也不像那个男人，他还不会听见心里的声音。所以佐助的那些话语，只是模糊地飘荡在空中：

我迟早会和你分别……就像前两次和他们分别一样。其实你们是那么相似，仿佛你们是同一个人。或许正是这样。你们都喜欢吃杯面，虽然我不喜欢，但是因为你们的喜欢，分享就有了意义。你们都有着金灿灿的头发，当我走过麦田的时候，我就会想起你们。听到风吹麦子的沙沙声，也会这么想。  
花儿们一直说着喜欢我，我当时没有理解，现在明白了。其实是我太自大了，虽然他们不能以喜欢为名来强求我的情感，但是喜欢本身或许并不需要一个理由。这恰恰是同你们相遇时明白的。驯养其实很简单，虽然它早已被人们遗忘。但是建立联系，原本就是不难的事情。  
可是人的本身是多么孤独啊。我们都是这样的。我们总是被联系，牵绊着走到了一起，却又不得不分开。  
我已经哭过一次了，如果这一次分别，我是不会哭的。我也不会回头。  
请你继续做一个孩子一样的人吧，你不会变成糟糕的大人。等到那个时间线到来之时，我们会再遇到彼此的。  
可是，我就不知道我会变成什么样了……或许，我会变得很糟糕，毕竟我还要完成我的意愿，那条路很长，也很危险，我也并不确定自己的方向。到那时候，你会毫不犹豫，不顾一切地追上来吗？你会尊重我的意志吗？像我们当初在河边约定的一样，我们会再会吗？  
其实再过一天，我就要……

当十七岁的飞行员爬出机舱的时候，感觉一种难受的感觉正撞击着自己的胸口。  
他的飞机基本修理好了，他想要把这个好消息告诉佐助。  
可是他心想，现在这种难受的感觉到底是什么呢？有些温暖，有些粘稠，好像正在慢慢地堆积起来，揪紧他的心脏，让他快要喘不过气来。  
他看见了那个小小的、火红的团扇——年幼的孩子正站在不远处，好像随时就要倒下去一般。此刻的他快要破碎了，轻轻薄薄的一张纸，上面依然那样干净，却已承载了那样多的答案与重量。他害怕、难过、孤独，几乎就要死去了。他总是孤身旅行，没有人看见，他曾经有无数次想要哭泣。只有一次他倒在草地上，在狐狸面前流下了泪。可惜只有狐狸知道，而他自己什么也不知道。因此他还是独自一人。  
小小的孩子被另一个大孩子抱住了。大孩子轻轻蹲下来，用手臂完整地环住他，让他把下巴靠在自己的肩膀上。他们难过地抱在一起。  
其实大孩子什么也没有听懂。但是他知道，不论哪个时间，只要宇智波的孩子需要，他一定会毫不犹豫地抱住他。  
年幼的孩子哭泣着，意识涣散了，却也安心地睡着了。

飞行员断定他会需要水，他抛下了工具，抱着孩子去找水源。  
宇智波佐助躺在自己的臂弯里。他还是个小孩子，所有的小孩子，至少安静睡着的时候都是一个模样。十七岁的漩涡鸣人低头看着他，看他苍白的面额，紧阖的双眼，随风飘动的额前的黑发。他看起来那么孤独，但是他抱起来是那么的温暖。  
宇智波佐助喃喃地说：“要用心去看……”  
好好休息吧。休息好了快些醒过来。我们一起离开。  
漩涡鸣人如是想到。  
在沙漠中找水，忽然变得不可思议地简单。鸣人觉得此事无法被解释。他们跋涉了一段旅程，很快来到了一处内流河边。河边覆盖着一些低矮的植被。  
漩涡鸣人把佐助轻轻放在地上，用手掬水喝，这水是甘甜清冽的，很快就能让人恢复活力。  
他把水灌进自己的水袋，打算走回浅草滩上，打开瓶盖，轻轻递到佐助嘴边，喂给他喝。  
但是他看见，佐助已经坐起来了。远处，小小的身影背对着他，正对着空气说话。  
佐助一直在回复着，他这样说：  
“我已经决定好了。”  
“但是，我做这一切，早已不是为了过去的理由。”  
“这只是一场交换而已。”  
“不错的，生命很孤独，也很脆弱。”  
“对我来说，也是如此。但是，我已经有了朋友。”  
“有朋友当然无法改变这一点……有了力量，变得强大也是如此。”  
“我还在寻找我的答案，我需要借助一点力量。”  
“那么，来吧。”  
“你说的，‘只要一口’。”  
漩涡鸣人靠近的时候，看到一条细长的蛇绕在佐助的脚踝上。飞快的一秒以后，那蛇就自动松开他，消失在了草丛中。

“这是怎么一回事？你知不知道那东西很危险？你被咬到了吗？”  
十七岁的漩涡鸣人几乎出离了愤怒，他冲到佐助面前，去看他的脚踝。  
“不要担心，这一切都是一场交换。”佐助说。  
“虽然在你眼里看来，可能更像一场背叛。”  
“不要再找那处伤口了，我迟早要被带走的。”  
“我一直知道这一点，从我脖子后出现那个印记开始。这是无法阻挡的事情。”  
“所以……我决定好了，我就按着这设定好的道路走下去。可是我能凭借努力，改变些什么。”  
“对不起，我们不能一起离开沙漠了。”  
年幼的孩子露出了一个虚弱的笑容。  
他感到不可思议，自己到底朝这个家伙笑了多少次呀。  
漩涡鸣人抱着他，难以置信地盯着他看。鸣人开始哭了。  
于是孩子也伸出手，抱住了眼前的大孩子。两个温热的生命紧紧贴合在了一起。

孩子用心里的声音，对他即将告别的人说道：  
现在你能听清楚这声音了吧？你终于学会了。因为你听到了我的心，它应该还在跳动着。  
这一刻终于来了，请不要哭，我的朋友，也不要为此而自责。虽然有些话，在之前没能够说出来，我也感到很抱歉。  
我好像想通了一点，那就是，我们一直是截然不同的个体。所以，做朋友也好，驯养也好，我们的感受不可能完全重叠。人正是因此而感到孤独的。  
有些人因此放弃了交流。等到变成大人的时候，大部分都变得糟糕了起来。有些人喜欢权力，有些人追逐科学，有些人忘记了自己为什么喜欢一个人。可是我们仍然努力地靠近彼此，我很感激，我遇到了你，你们。  
可惜，还是那样的，在我们的时间线出现分歧的时候，我们就要做出分别。  
但是我想明白了，我会再次回到你身边。  
下一个时间线交叉的时候，我们就会相遇的。  
现在，我要回去了。请不要怪罪蛇，这是我自己做出的选择。  
你一直都是很强大的。可我一无所知，一张白纸。从那个星球，到河边，到现在在沙漠里，都是我从你那里学会了那么多东西。  
让我喝一口水吧。谢谢你为我打来水。我很喜欢你。

漩涡鸣人轻轻地回应即将离开的人：  
不，不是这样的，我们一直是相互的。当你给我讲述你的旅程的时候，不论是在星球上，在河边，还是在沙漠里，我都收获了更多。  
如果没有你，我也不会成为今天的我。  
其实飞机已经修好了，那里有工具，我们现在就走，去治好这个伤口。

宇智波佐助却摇了摇头：  
首先，听到你这样说我很感激，也很快乐。这让我知道你可以安全离开沙漠了。  
顺着你的路走下去吧，这不好吗？我们不可能永远相伴彼此，但是只要我知道，我们往后还会再见面，这就足够了。  
只是，倘若我们的意志那一天是相背的，你会怎么做呢？

漩涡鸣人想起了什么，回应道：  
如果到了那一天，那时候，我们是不是都变成糟糕的大人了呢？  
我想起你的那个问题了。到那时候，我仍会毫不犹豫，不顾一切地追上来。我会丢掉身上所有东西，不顾一切地追上来。我不知道我会不会赞同你的想法，但是我们可以用我们的方式改变彼此。  
像我们当初在河边约定的一样，我们会再会。

宇智波佐助笑了，他说：  
你还是老样子啊，从第一次的时候就是这样了。你把所有的承诺都放在了未来。  
这样也好，你从不说出不稳重的话，总是看着脚下和前方的道路，把可能性留给了当下与以后……所以，实际上，我把这一切告诉你，是因为我相信你。  
今晚，我会独自走上另外一条路。请不要来看我。

——我们真的会相遇吗？  
——会的。或许要等上一段时间。  
——从这以后，我会讨厌所有的蛇。  
——那还不如去看看花儿们。  
——你的星球在哪里？  
——我的口袋里有两张车票，银河铁道列车的。  
——什么时候去看呢？  
——等一切结束。  
——真是孤独啊。  
——真是孤独啊。  
——但是，谢谢你，你一直都在我身边。  
——不，是你一直都陪着我。  
——再会吧，我不会哭的。

夜晚，那个小小的、孤独的红白团扇消失在了沙漠里，去追逐另外一条道路去了。远处，一架涡轮风扇发动的双翼鸟儿已经起飞。喷射的气体同星河的轨迹交汇，有一颗星球正在那个交点处缓慢地闪烁着，传来一个人内心的声音：

再会啦，再会。

【END】

*¹引自《小王子》原文。

**Author's Note:**

> 结束的时候在听这个：Adieu （小王子法语音乐剧><）  
> 虽然是玫瑰给小王子的，但是这个故事里没有真正的玫瑰。


End file.
